This invention relates to a security transfer device for transferring valuables between a vehicle and a building such as a bank, or another vehicle.
Armored security vans are commonly used to transport cash between banks and to collect or deliver cash at supermarkets, factories and the like. While the security vans themselves may be relatively secure at each destination cash is usually carried by security guards between the van and the bank or other building. During this cash transfer operation the guards are particularly vulnerable to robbery and attack by thieves whom nowadays are generally well armed.